


Destiny

by TehRWBYOne (TehSmolOne)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder, cinder freaking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSmolOne/pseuds/TehRWBYOne
Summary: They've got Cinder in their clutches. Why does Ruby hesitate?





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So it's really short, sorry about that...  
> I was actually suggested to do this by a friend of mine, but I thought I'd share it with some people who would like to read it. Enjoy Cinder's brutal murder!

They had finally done it. They'd defeated Cinder. Their most dangerous rival, the only one stopping them from marching up to Salem's doorstep. So why, as she held her rifle to her enemy's chest, did Ruby hesitate? She looked around briefly, reminding herself of what they had just done. She saw two lifeless forms, one with eyes of ruby and hair of emerald, another grey like a metal. Both had been killed by these... teenagers that now held the leader of their criminal operation's life in their very hands. Ruby looked further and saw a hulking body, it's blood dripping from non-lethal wounds but nearly dead. Ruby felt sorry for the man. A cough from Cinder brought her attention back.

'Ruby. Do you believe in destiny?' Cinder smiled, and Ruby felt a pain in her heart as she stared down at the evil woman. She remembered everything. The deaths of her friends, the ones that remained, the people she'd cared for and lost. And Pyrrha, the one she couldn't save. Now, it seemed like she was here. In the purring voice of Cinder a soft, crying voice seemed to lie, calling out to Ruby, asking her to end this woman. Ruby knew what she needed to do, but still froze. She was just a child after all.

'I do, Pyrrha,' were the last words Ruby spoke before gunfire rang through the suroundings and she felt the power of the autumn maiden course through her body.


End file.
